1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to a textile structure, and more particularly, to a textile structure capable of being connected with an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent year, with the rapid changes in electronic technology, people become more particular about living comfort and health, and thus development of intelligent clothing or related wearable items have gradually received increasing attention. Taking the intelligent clothing for an example, with the functions of the intelligent clothing, a user is only required to wear on the intelligent clothing for achieving specific functions, such as physiological condition sensing or monitoring, heating, cooling and so forth, without additionally using any external device, thereby greatly improving an ease of use.
Nevertheless, as limited by a condition that a sensing electrode must be corresponded to a specific location of human body, a conductive wire or a conductive ribbon is required to be used as a bridging structure between the sensing electrode and the external electronic device for providing electrical connection. As a result, the conductive wire or the conductive ribbon has to be additionally disposed (sewed) on the intelligent clothing. However, the conductive wire or the conductive ribbon is prone to swing along with the intelligent clothing that is worn on the human body, and thereby may influence an electrical signal transmission thereof and may even become malfunctioned due to intolerance to human movement or cleansing. Therefore, how to provide a connection structure between the sensing electrode and the electronic device has become a relevant topic for those skilled in the art of the related field.